


Misdiagnosis

by hawthorn_and_holly (bigblueboxat221b)



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Magical Accidents, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/hawthorn_and_holly
Summary: For Drarropoly 2018.Rolled: 9Position: Apparation! Landed at St. Mungo’s.Words: exactly 200.





	Misdiagnosis

“Oh Merlin,” Draco moaned, clutching Harry as they walked slowly across reception at St. Mungo’s. “You’ve gotta be kidding me…Salazar save me…”

“We’re almost there,” Harry told him, scanning the list. “First floor…”

“Not the stairs,” Draco begged, whimpering at the thought.

“Of course not,” Harry said, aiming for the lift.

“Can I help you?” A Healer asked, hurrying to help Harry support Draco.

“He’s, um…” Harry said, trailing off as Draco began to groan and shake again, swearing.

“Let’s get him comfortable first,” she said, charming a hospital bed to collect Draco. She and Harry followed until they reached a private room. “Now, Mr. Potter, what’s happened? I can see he’s in a lot of pain. Have these seizures been going on for long?”

Harry couldn’t help it; the laughter bubbled up out of him.

“Hardly appropriate,” she reprimanded him, glancing at Draco. His shaking had subsided and he was moaning weakly, face covered with sweat. “Now, what happened?”

Harry took a deep breath, keeping his eyes from Draco. “He’s not having a seizure,” he said, keeping a straight-ish face. “I accidentally charmed a vibrating butt plug to press on his prostate and I can’t undo the spell.”


End file.
